Surprise, Surprise
by TJbug
Summary: An old friend comes back to confess to Steph...and Grandma Mazur is in trouble!
1. Long Time no See

Long Time, No See

I stood there behind her wondering how long it would take for her to notice me. She was very slow in the morning, but still a gorgeous woman. She must have felt my eyes watching her, because she turned around slowly, and almost screamed when she saw me. She just stood there, staring at me, jaw down, as if she were seeing purple people. I stared back.

"Long time no see," I said casually, flashing her a smile. She just stood there, staring at me. It looked like she had just been stun-gunned, especially when she fell over.

"Shit," I cursed as I ran over to grab her. I grabbed a towel, wet it, and put it on her head. "C'mon Steph, wake up," when she didn't responde, I gave her a full blast kiss on the lips, hoping it would wake her up, and I would be her Prince Charming. When I pulled back, I saw her eyes start to flutter. "Ranger?" she asked faintly

I sighed, "Close enough," and I helped her up to her sofa. She lied on the couch, and I stood right over her staring at her face. How she was not married, I don't know. Her hair was in a mess, which made her look so sexy.

She opened her eyes. "Hi Diesel," she said. I flashed her another smile, and she shot straight up.

"DEISEL?! What the hell are you doing here?!" This was probably not a good time to stop by. I forgot how spaztic she could get. As soon as I started to open my mouth to explain, she started raving again.

"They last time I saw you, you disappeared. You didn't even give me a chance to say good-bye. You never gave me a chance to tell you how..." She realized she couldn't go on. By the look on her face, she must have said something wrong.

"You never got to tell me...how...what?" I proceeded to get it out of her.

She started pacing back and forth, throwing her hands into the are; Showing the Italian side of her. "Why did you have to show up now? This is possibally one of the worst times of my life to have you magically appear! I can't do this, no, no, no. I can't do this to him, to both of them." That caught my attention.

I grabbed Stephanie by the shoulders, and gave her a little shake so she would snap out of it. Her big puppy-dog brown eyes looked me in the face, and I could see how frustrated this was making her. Trying to be as sympathetic as I could, I whispered to her, "Who?"

She lowered her head as if she was ashamed to be telling me this, "Morelli, and ...Ranger," She barely muttered. I was becoming more aware of the situation she was in, but I wanted her to say it. She is just coming to the realization that this isn't a fairy-tale anymore, and I wanted to "help" her get through it. Then she burst into tears.

I affectionatly held her close and slightly rocked her back and forth. She pushed into me, soaking my shirt. "I-I-I-I can't believe how h-h-h-horrible I am," she tried to say through her sobs. "It'll be alright," I whispered. She tried to say something, but I couldn't understand it through her tears. I picked her up, put her on the bed. She curled into a little ball as I put the covers over her. Steph burried her head into her pillow, and I ran down the fire escape.


	2. Who's Going to Jail!

Who's Going to Jail?!

It's a little thing that he taught me; To sit there and watch her until she felt my presence. She was getting better feeling it. I saw her body tense up, so I quietly moved the other side of the room. She sat up, and looked at the window to the fire escape, where I was standing. Before she even turned around to look at where I was standing now, I was on the ground, crawling to the other side of the bed. While she was still looking at her bathroom, I grabbed her shoulders and whipsered in her ear, "Gotcha."

She screamed and jabbed her elbow into my gut. I fell to the floor with the wind knocked out of me. So what if she never uses her gun? At lease she is learning some sort of self-defense, right? I was proud of her, even if I now had and innie-bellybutton.

Stephanie turn around on her bed, still screaming, to see who she knocked out.

"Diesel?! What the hell are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me!" I just stared at her, trying breathe in as much air as I could. She didn't even bother to help me up, but just sat there staring at me, waiting for an explanation. "There-there-there's...some-some-something you n-n-need to know," I stammered out while trying to catch my breath.

"Oh yeah? And what's it about?" Stephanie asked imaptiently, like what I was about to tell was of no importance.

I finally caught my breath, and was able to sit-up straight. "Grandma Mazur," I said, looking her right in the eyes.

There was a moment of silence, and I could the shock on her face dissapear, but the worry coming up. I was afraid of how she would take this. I didn't know if she would cry, laugh, think of it as a joke, or what. I knew how much she loved this old lady. Yet, who couldn't love her? Grandma Mazur acted as if she were 18 again, and was always smile. Which in turn made everyone around her smile.

I could see that Steph was trying to hold back her tears. "What happened to her? Is she okay? She's not dead, is she? Ommigod, she's dead. I knew I shouldn't have taken that case-" Her hands were on her head as she was trying to figure everything out.

"She's not dead, I promise," I look of relief washed over Stephanie's face. "But," I continued, "She needs to be brought to the police station so she can reschedule her court date.

"Court date?! What the hell do you mean court date? Why does she need to go to court? I didn't even know she was arrested! I hate it when people don't tell me everything," There she goes again, throwing her hands everywhere, pacing back and forth like a true Italian. Those big blue eyes of hers were filled with fire. Damn, she is hot.

I grabbed her by the arm, and led her to her bed too sit down. "You know how your Grandma always likes to go to the funeral home for the viewings?" I asked.

She smiled a little, "Heh, yeah."

"You know how she always wants to see the body inside of the casket?" I asked again.

Steph was laughing now, "Of course."

"Well, the other night, Sandy Carmicheal had a closed casket, and they nailed it shut again. You're grandmother decided to bring a hammer to lift the nails up ino order to see Sandy's body this time. Unfortunatly, Grandma Mazur is not as strong as she used to be, and getting the nails up was a very hard task for her to do."

"Let me guess," Steph proceeded. "The casket fell over."

"It's like you are pyscic," I said with a smile.

"What can be so bad about a casket being knocked over by her? She's done it at least a million times at that funeral home."

"Well, Stiva's is sick of it. They've decided to press charges, and a Restraining Order."

Shit.


End file.
